


On the Mend

by lucifersgates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersgates/pseuds/lucifersgates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pills don't make everything better, except they do. Maybe Castiel doesn't like social situations and maybe those pills make the pressure bareable. Maybe this new city isn't so bad, maybe his new school isn't all that bad either, and maybe, just maybe, his family might not fall apart. Except they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, My Name Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Found Love (In A Hopeless Place)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415182) by [TalesFromPerdition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromPerdition/pseuds/TalesFromPerdition). 



> The name of this fic is based on "On the Mend" by Foo fighters, and the title of this chapter is based on Matthew West's song "Hello, My Name Is" and you should totally check out both of these songs :)

It's not that Castiel hates change. He just highly dislikes it. He didn't like it when Gabriel changed his shampoo for temporary hair dye, he didn't like it when Balthazar used his bed sheets instead of his own and then -accidentally- stained it with something that Castiel doesn't even want to know what it is, and especially he didn't like it when Lucifer and Michael fought and made their dad leave. 

Their father left about 2 months ago, not only due to Michael and Lucifer's arguing habits. He had been distant, always at work so Castiel always figured it'd be a matter of time until his father reached the breaking point, leaving Raphael and Uriel in charge of the Novak house. The older brothers had jobs, but it still wasn't enough to feed and take care of 7 teenagers, 2 of which are about to graduate and will need financial help to get into college. And that's why Castiel dislikes change. He's now sitting in his bedroom, at 7am, staring at his unpacked boxes. 

They moved to Kansas about a week before and the house has been a chaos ever since. This morning being no exception. Anna and Gabriel are arguing about who should use the shower first, Balthazar and Michael are in breakfast duty today, Lucifer's still asleep and apparently the older two have already left for work.  


Before Castiel could finish his trail of thought, his door opened abruptly showing the tall figure of Lucifer. His brother still looked handsome, even with a still healing black eye from some fight he had gotten into a few days ago. "Good morning, little bro. Breakfast's set, get into the shower while those two kill each other." And with that, he left.

Castiel likes his brothers, he loves them really, he was just never particulary close to any of them. Gabriel and Balthazar are socially gifted, allowing them to have as many friends as it's humanly possible. For some people they might be considered "too much" with their cheery personalities, which don't go so well with Castiel's too quiet one. Anna, Michael and Lucifer are seniors, and even though Castiel's only a year younger than them, and one year older than Balthazar and Gabe, he feels like the age difference might also be one of the reasons why he has never actually been a part of anything. Raphael and Uriel, those two aren't even close to each other, let alone with the rest of the family. 

"God dammit Gabe, I swear to God that if you go into that bathroom I will fucking break your neck!" 

Castiel is way to sober for this.


	2. The Pusher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by "The Pusher" by the amazing band Steppenwolf! Check it out if you haven't already, it's freaking amazing!

“Sammy, wake up!”

Dean heard Sam mumble through the weak wood door. He wished he could let his little brother sleep just more ten minutes, but they were already running late and Sam still had to shower and eat the breakfast Dean had yet to make. “C’mon Sammy, or I’ll use the hot water.” He wouldn’t. It’s not like he could afford taking hot showers every day. He usually left those for Sam.

“Go away, Jerk” Sam said once Dean started going downstairs. “Shut up bitch,” and that finished their morning argument, Sam going finally to the bathroom.  


As usual John Winchester was passed out on the couch with some empty glass bottle next to him. It’s been like this ever since Mary died. 

Dean knows he would do everything his father wanted him to, he actually worships the ground the older man walks on, but he will never forgive John for what he’s doing to Sammy. There’s barely any food to feed a teenage boy, let alone two. Sam was growing like a weed and he needed to eat, but for that food to appear Dean had to work, either at Bobby’s garage or at some grocery store until he was fired for misbehavior or something else.

Apparently Dean took too much time thinking about this, because when he was taking the empty bottle from John’s hands, Sam was already on the bottom of the stairs with his hair still damp from the shower. Seriously, would this kid ever learn how to use a towel?

“Again? Dean… we need to talk to him. Make him get some sense into his-“ Dean didn’t even give Sam the chance to finish, also wasting no time to look at his brother who was probably giving his best pleading eyes. “Enough Sam. He probably had to work late and something might’ve happened,” Dean tried as he cleaned the living room a little. This place was a mess. “You know how Alistair is. That little fucker always makes their lives a living hell.”

He swore he could hear Sam’s eyes rolling out of his skull. “So, that’s his only excuse? And he comes home and drinks himself to sleep? That’s a crappy excuse and you know it, Dean.”

“Enough is enough Sam! Let it go already," Dean knew his brother was right, but John still came home everyday and went to work despite his state of mind. He might use the money he earns for the booze, but he’s still there nonetheless. Physically at least. Not every kid can say that. "I'll just make some scrambled eggs for breakfast."  
\---

After throwing the bottle into the garbage can and using the last eggs to make Sammy something to eat, they were ready to leave. “Aren’t you eating anything?”  
“Don’t worry about it, Samantha. I’m pretty sure I’ll survive.” He will. He was always great at charming the lunch ladies. “So, ready for your first day of high school?”

***

When Castiel got to school, it was mostly empty, thank god. He wasn’t ready to face that many unknown people so early in the morning- or any people in general. He might have taken some Klonopin, but it was quickly losing its effects. Not that he got particulary anxious when he was in public, but he simply disliked it and drugs helped him, they made it easier. He seriously had to find something else. 

Both Lucifer and Michael walked into their new school with their heads high, almost as if they ruled the school already, and Castiel was sure it wouldn’t take long until that was happened. He was still in the parking lot when his elders entered into their school only to hear Anna screaming. The next thing he knows, she’s on the floor yelling at the youngest Novak. “You fucking asshole! You will pay for this! Listen to me Gabriel, I will fucking make you regret this.” If Raphael or Uriel hear about this Gabe will definitely have a detention worth of his actions, but Castiel doubted Anna would tell them anything. All the Novaks knew how hard their older brothers could be. 

They finally got inside their new school, Balthazar and Gabriel wiping their tears while Anna was still wiping her pants. Castiel felt instantly overwhelmed by the amount of people inside the building. Apparently people from this city disliked staying outside. 

Everyone who walked in that moment could easily place every single student in their cliché stereotypes- the jocks and the cheerleaders (even without their uniforms and jackets on) , the nerds, goths, junkies, theather kids… Castiel was going to miss summer.

The Novaks parted quickly, each one of them looking for either their classrooms or their lockers. For a second they had all eyes on them, but as soon as they appeared as quickly those eyes turned to someone else. Some dark haired small guy with a little bit too much stubble had walked in and he was wearing a suit, clearly trying to demand respect.  
Castiel looked back, and he and the guy might have exchanged a look, but Castiel wasn’t going to mention it.

The paper in his hand said 206. Schools in Kansas aren’t that big, he'll probably find his locker quickly. As he walked down the hall, staring at all the lockers next to him, someone stopped him by placing a hard hand on his shoulder.

“Hello, darling.“ A deep voice said behind Castiel’s back, with a thick british accent. When he turned around, the mysterious guy had a clear smirk on his face.

"Need some help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update it, but you know... laziness speaks louder 80% of the time. Thank you so much for the kudos tho <3 I honestly appreciate it :D Also I would like to thank my friend Rafa for being my kind-of beta. U go gurl.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll continue this if someone actually wants me to! Make sure to either comment or give me some kudos so I know I have the green light!!! Until next time, mortals!


End file.
